Graduation Present
by IHateEverything337
Summary: Dump Truck decides to give Joey a special graduation present. No explicit sex scenes because of guidelines.


Joey was very happy when Dump Truck was ok with his Falcon persona, what he didn't remember however was the bonus features for Bits and Pieces.

The bonus features were only on the DVDs and as part of the membership to the Bits and Pieces website, and they had all the not-PG things that couldn't be aired as a regular part of the show.

That included Maddie talking about having sex for the first time, Liv talking about how she thought about getting breast implants, A clip of Joey and Josh making out after he and Maddie had broken up, Parker talking about hearing his parents having sex, Karen and Pete denying that was what was happening, clips of them being caught in not-so-innocent positions, and, the most relevant for Joey with Dump Truck binge watching it all, Joey explaining his fluid sexuality as well as talking in detail about a sexy dream he had about the leather wearing male.

Dump Truck got the bonus footage from the internet and watched all of it, his interest peaking when he heard Joey talk about him. He thought about it while he watched the rest of the footage, and decided he was going to give Joey a special graduation gift.

He checked with Andy first to make sure she was ok with it, the two were very committed to each other and also had a semi-open relationship since they both had some feelings for people of the same sex as them, then he began planning the night.

"Yo, Gumball Machine, I need a favor." Dump Truck spoke as he came up to the youngest Rooney.

"Sure, what do you need?" Parker wondered, knowing better than to turn down doing a favor for the elder male.

"I need you to get everyone but Joey out of the house for a couple hours today."

"Why? Are you going to beat him up for Falcon?" The young scientist wondered excitedly.

"Don't worry about it, just get everyone out of the house, it would be greatly appreciated and not soon forgotten."

Parker nodded and set to work making sure that his family was out of the house, which really ended up not being so hard; all he had to do was convince Maddie to try beating Ruby at running and basketball at the gym at her college, then reminded his mother, Liv, and Dena that the spa they all loved was having a discount, all that was left after that was to leave the door unlocked for Dump Truck and go to BOOMs to work on his Mars experiment.

Joey came come from the ocean about forty minutes later with a popsicle in his hands. He let himself in through the back door and was confused by the lack of noise he heard in the house.

"Anyone home?" He called as he headed into the living room.

His confusion only grew when he entered and saw all the lights were out, but a trail of flower petals and candles led the way up the stairs.

"Liv? Is this something to get you ready for a new role?" He called as he climbed the stairs, not getting a response. "Aunt Dena, is this some chakra thing?" Still he got nothing so he just followed the trail.

He was a bit surprised when it led him to his room, and even more surprised when he saw what else was in his room. Joey dropped his popsicle to the ground as well as his jaw while taking in the sight of Dump Truck in only tight black underwear spread out on his bed with flower petals all around him and candles strewn throughout the room.

"D-Dump Truck?" He managed to stammer out after a moment, unable to stop himself from checking out the male with a very well-muscled body.

"Do you like what you see, Joey?" The elder wondered as he got off the bed and stalked towards the nerdy male.

"Uh, I… what?"

"I saw your bonus footage talking about me, and figured I'd give you a special graduation present. That is, if you still want me in such a way."

"I…yes." Joey nodded, gently reaching forward to place a hand on the elder's waist.

The elder male smiled as he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Joey moaned softly, holding Dump Truck close, a bit embarrassed by how quickly being pressed to the hard body was making a body part of his own hard.

Dump Truck didn't seem to mind however, he let his hands push Joey's shirt off while kissing him more passionately. Joey happily let himself get lost in the kiss, only pulling away when they needed to take his shirt off. He surged forward to connect their lips once more, his hands going all over the muscular body.

"Your body is amazing." Joey hummed, hands going down to push off Dump Truck's underwear.

"Well thank you. As is yours, Joey." The elder teen smiled, pushing the nerdy teen's pants down as well. "Why don't we go to the bed?"

Joey didn't need to be asked twice; he hurried to the bed while shoving his pants off. He laid on the bed in just his boxers and bit his lip while looking up at Dump Truck. The stronger teen smiled and decided to put on a little show for Joey. He slowly pushed his underwear off, loving how Joey's eyes couldn't leave him at all.

"I want to devour you." Joey found himself saying, honestly surprised that those words left his mouth.

"Well what's stopping you?" Dump Trick smirked, coming up to the side of the bed.

Joey looked at the erection he was now faced with and licked his lips before looking up at Dump Truck. He saw the smirk just looking back at him and he didn't need anything else to make him leave forward and take the thick shaft in his mouth.

[Redacted For Guideline Lameness]

Joey panted and smiled, relaxing on the bed with Dump Truck next to him.

"That was the best thing I have every experienced." He told the other teen, leaning over to kiss him softly once more.

"I must agree, it was incredible." Dump Truck nodded and smiled.

"Think we could do that again sometime?"

"Maybe, I will need to talk with Andy first."

"Andy? Why?" Joey furrowed his brows, shifting some so he could lay with his head on Dump Truck's chest but facing him.

"Well she is my girlfriend."

"Oh, I just… I thought… We just…"

"We have an open relationship, kind of. We ask each other if we find someone we like, if the other says ok we can be with the other person, but if it's more than once we need to have a longer talk." He explained easily.

"Well that sounds… Very mature. Hopefully we can do it again." Joey smiled.

"Hopefully." Dump Truck smiled back before leaning down to kiss him softly.


End file.
